Even If I Die
by noctis69
Summary: I don't know how to make a summary. Intinya... cerita ini adalah tentang kecintaan Byakuran terhadap Mukuro dan kebencian Mukuro terhadap Byakuran.


Title: Even If I Die...

Author: Noctis69

Chapter: Oneshoot

Fandom: Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Pairing: 10069 (Byakuran/Mukuro)

Disclaimer: Mukuro is mine *got kicked* OKE OKEE... not mine...

A/N: Wohoo... 10069~ Cerita ini terinspirasi dari beberapa doujin 10069 yang kubaca... dan semuanya selaluuu aja ceritanya Byakuran bertepuk sebelah tangan sama Mukuro. Dan menurutku so sweet juga XD

* * *

Ada banyak hal yang tak Byakuran mengerti tentang Mukuro. Apakah cinta itu hal yang sangat rumit? Ataukah karena wanita memang serumit itu?

"Hei, kenapa kau selalu menganggapku 'wanita'?"

"Karena Mukuro-kun sangat cantik."

"Che!"

**PLAK**

"Ke-kenapa kau marah, Mukuro-kun?"

Ya, ya... dia memang laki-laki. Lupakan itu. Satu hal lainnya yang tak Byakuran mengerti... tiap kali ia berkata, "Mukuro-kun, aku mencintaimu!"

Ia selalu membalas, "Aku ingin membunuhmu."

"Ah, itu pasti karena Mukuro-kun sangat mencintaiku."

"Karena mencintaimu, huh?" Ia lebih terdengar seperti menggumam daripada mengaharapkan sebuah jawaban dari laki-laki itu.

"Ya... karena Mukuro-kun ingin menjagaku. Ia tak ingin aku merasakan sakit dan sedih jadi ia membunuhku..." Byakuran merengkuh erat tubuh kurus laki-laki itu. "ne?" Dan tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku membunuhmu sekarang..."

"Meskipun kau membunuhku, cintaku padamu tak akan mati, Mukuro-kun."

"Berhentilah membuatku muak! Aku sangat membancimu hingga ingin membunuhmu..."

xXx

Byakuran tak pernah mengerti kenapa. Kenapa mukuro selalu mengacuhkannya?

"Mukuro-kun, kau suka coklat bukan?" Ia menyodorkan sekotak coklat yang tampak mewah.

"..."

"Sudah kuduga, Mukuro-kun pasti menyukainya..."

"Pergilah." Ia membuang sekotak coklat itu begitu saja.

"Hyaa!"

Namun... terkadang Mukuro memperlihatkan sedikit simpati dari sorot matanya.

"Hei, kenapa tiba-tiba kau menangis?" Ia duduk di samping laki-laki berambut perak itu. Hanya pada saat seperti ini sorot dan bahasa wajah Mukuro terlihat berbeda.

"Karena Mukuro-kun..."

Mukuro tahu ia tak seharusnya membuang coklat itu tadi karena akhirnya akan merepotkan seperti ini.

"Sudahlah... Lain waktu kubelikan kau marsmallow."

"Benarkah?" wajah laki-laki itu kembali memancarkan senyum cerianya.

"Ya, sebagai hadiah pemakamanmu..."

"Kau sangat manis. I love you, Mukuro-kun!"

"..."

xXx

Byakuran selalu mengagumi kecantikannya. Ya, laki-laki itu punya lebih dari segala pesona dan kekuatan untuk memikatnya. Namun ia tak mengerti kenapa saat Byakuran menatap sosok indah yang tengah terlelap itu ia merasa... pilu?

Ya. Mukuro tak pernah mencintainya.

Mukuro tak pernah peduli padanya.

Mukuro tak pernah mau menatapnya... kecuali dengan sorot penuh kebencian.

Mukuro tak pernah sekalipun memanggil namanya... tidak sehela nafas pun.

Kenyataan itu tentu lebih dari cukup bagi Byakuran untuk melupakan Mukuro. Melupakan satu-satunya hal yang tak bisa ia miliki dalam hidupnya. Ia mungkin memiliki segalanya di dunia ini, kecuali satu hal dari Mukuro. Namun kenyataan lainnya tak membiarkan Byakuran melepaskan tangannya dari laki-laki itu.

Byakuran mengusap pelan wajah yang terlelap itu. Masih tak bergeming saat Byakuran meninggalkan kecupan di keningnya. Mukuro sangat manis jika diam terkunci seperti seperti boneka hidup...

* * *

Mukuro membuka perlahan kelopak matanya. Dan bola mata rubi itu menangkap sosok laki-laki yang sama di sisinya. Ia masih terpejam dengan tubuh polosnya, sama sepertinya.

Mukuro mengerang pelan ketika mencoba bangkit dari tempat itu. Sekujur tubuhnya terlilit rasa sakit sehingga ia mengurungkan niatnya.

Ia tahu kebenciannya tak akan pernah melebur hilang ataupun perlahan menyurut. Semanis apapun Byakuran tersenyum manis di hadapannya, tetap terasa memuakkan baginya.

Bekasw luka di sekujur tubuhnya akan selalu mengingatkannya pada kebencian itu. Cara Byakuran menunjukan betapa ia sangat mencintainya...

Mukuro tak mengerti. Ketika seseorang mengatakan mencintainya, mengapa justru orang itu menyakitinya?

"Mukuro-kun, aku mencintaimu!" sebuah bisikan menyusup pelan ke dalam telinganya pagi itu.

"Aku ingin membunuhmu," balas Mukuro.

"Ah, itu pasti karena Mukuro-kun sangat mencintaiku," ujar laki-laki berambut keperakan.

"Karena mencintaimu, huh?"

Menggelikan, pikirnya. Jangan membuatku merinding.

Sebuah lengan kurus merengkuh tubuh Mukuro. "Ya... karena Mukuro-kun ingin menjagaku. Ia tak ingin aku merasakan sakit dan sedih jadi ia membunuhku..."

Dan ketika jarak mereka merapat, Mukuro tak dapat menyingkirkan senyum memuakkan itu kecuali dengan memalingkan tatapannya ke arah lain.

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku membunuhmu sekarang."

"Meskipun kau membunuhku, cintaku padamu tak akan mati, Mukuro-kun."

"Berhentilah membuatku muak! Aku sangat membancimu hingga ingin kau mati."

"Mukuro-kun..." Tangan laki-laki itu mencengkram rahangnya. Memalingkan wajah Mukuro hingga Mukuro dapat menangkap seulas senyum di wajah Byakuran tadi telah lenyap. "haruskah kutunjukkan padamu sesuatu yang lebih buruk dari kematian?"

Dan ia benar-benar menunjukkan pada Mukuro, betapa ia sangat _mencintainya..._

"Aku akan selalu mencintaimu, Mukuro Rokudo... luka-luka yang kutanamkan di tubuhmu ini akan selalu mengingatkanmu betapa besar aku mencintaimu." Ia tersenyum pada tubuh tak berdaya itu.

"Brengsek..."

Satu hal yang MASIH tak Mukuro mengerti, ketika seseorang mengatakan mencintainya, mengapa justru orang itu menyakitinya?

"Mukuro-kun, kau suka coklat bukan?" Laki-laki itu tersenyum semanis coklat di tangannya.

"..."

"Sudah kuduga, Mukuro-kun pasti menyukainya..."

"Pergilah." Ia membuang sekotak coklat itu begitu saja.

"Hyaa!"

Coklat-coklat itu berserakan.

"Jahat..." Byakuran menatap pilu coklat-coklat yang tercecer di lantai. Dan matanya mulai berkaca-kaca... "Mukuro-kun..."

Mukuro tak menyangka, selain menyebalkan ternyata laki-laki ini juga sangat kekanak-kanakan.

"Sudahlah... Lain waktu kubelikan kau marsmallow." Ia mencoba membuat Byakuran berhenti menangis.

"Benarkah?" Seulas senyuman kembali terbit dengan cerah.

"Ya, sebagai hadiah pemakamanmu..."

"Kau sangat manis. I love you, Mukuro-kun!"

Sebuah ciuman mengejutkan Mukuro.

"Cih!" Mukuro menyingkirkan wajah Byakuran. "menjijikan!"

"Kau tampak lezat. Biarkan aku merasakanmu..."

Lagi, Byakuran merapatkan sebuah ciuman dalam. Sebelah tangannya menyusuri lekut-lekuk tubuh Mukuro sementara sebelah tangan lainnya dan tubuhnya menahan Mukuro agar tak memberontak.

Tak perlu waktu lama, Byakuran telah berhasil mendominasinya, menguasai seluruh tubuhnya dan menjamahnya dengan bebas.

Menjijikan.

Memuakkan.

Menyakitkan...

"He-hentikan! Bajingan..."

"Jika kau tak rileks akan lebih menyakitkan saat aku memasukannya ke dalam tubuhmu, Mukuro-kun..."

"Tidak! A-ahh... Breng... sek..."

Dan ia melakukannya lagi.

"Aku akan selalu mencintaimu, Mukuro Rokudo..." bisikan laki-laki itu lebih terdengar seperti desahan. "luka-luka yang kutanamkan di tubuhmu ini akan selalu mengingatkanmu betapa besar aku mencintaimu."

Dan Mukuro TAK PERNAH mengerti, ketika seseorang mengatakan mencintainya, mengapa justru orang itu menyakitinya?

"Aku... sangat... membencimu..."

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Mukuro-kun."

xXx

Byakuran terjaga ketika ia merasakan tubuh Mukuro menggeliat pelan dalam pelukannya. Ia tak membiarkan tubuh yang hangat itu menjauh. Ia mempererat rengkuhannya.

"Kau sudah bangun, sayang?" Dengan sebuah sapuan lembut jemarinya, Byakuran mencoba menghapus seberkas darah pada luka yang membekas di wajah kuyu Mukuro.

Mukuro mengerang lirih. "Singkirkan tangan kotormu!"

Mata sendu Byakuran terpaku pada sepasang bola mata di hadapannya. Ia suka menatap sepasang bola mata itu... begitu indah seperti rubi dan lautan dalam yang menghanyutkan. "Bagaimana caranya membuatmu mencintaiku, Mukuro-kun?" Suaranya melirih.

"Aku sangat..."

"Membenciku, aku tahu," potongnya. "dan aku sangat mencintaimu..." Byakuran merapatkan sebuah kecupan lembut di kening Mukuro. **"**Mukuro Rokudo."

**OWARI**

**

* * *

**

Oneshoot 10069 selesai! Apakah ceritanya membingungkan?

Hmm... sebenernya Byakuran itu S apa M? Dari kebanyakan doujin yang aku baca, kadang Byakuran tu tipe-tipe masochistic seme tapi... sadis juga. Menarik XD

Mukuro biasanya jadi seme tapi aku suka dia jadi ukenya Byakuran. Kufufu...

Feel free to review~ :D


End file.
